Eclipse Scythe
| image = | strength = High | speed = Low | range = Medium | level = 3 | debut = Ninja Gaiden II }} The is the strongest weapon in terms of power, aside from the True Dragon Sword. It also has the largest swing arc and second-largest area of effect, behind the Kusari-Gama. The Scythe easily cuts through hordes of enemies with devastating results. It has one of the most useful Ultimate Attacks; moving wind blades across the ground. Also great partner to the obliteration moves. It is recommended to upgrade the scythe as soon as possible for better damage and move range. The scythe is also a useful weapon for large fiends and great for incendiary shuriken blocks. It also has a flying swallow-type grip move. The Scythe is countlessly recommended for most boss fights, having the ability to do massive damage and end the battle quickly. The Eclipse Scythe is automatically picked up by Ryu when the player defeats Volf. The Story Note: this is quoted from the game. "This gigantic scythe has long been a prized weapon among the Lycanthrope tribe of Fiends. As it’s name suggests, its design was inspired by the natural phenomenon of the Solar Eclipse. The roots of the weapon can be traced back to an ancient sacrifice vital. When the king of an ancient Lycanthrope tribe was overthrown, his body was tossed into a vat of Wootz steel, also known as Damascus steel. From this steel, the scythe was forged. After being hammered into rough but solid shape, the blade of the scythe was quenched by repeatedly plunging it into the bodies of living human beings. It is said that it took a full nine days for the scythe to cool completely. One would think that the characteristic grain pattern of Damascus steel should be visible on the scythe’s surface, but at present such a texture is nowhere to be found." Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: *Extremely High Damage. *Medium-Long Range *Lethal against groups, and unarmored enemies including Werewolves and Van Gelfs. * Destroys Bosses *Can launch larger enemies into the air in NG3 Weaknesses: *Somewhat slow on speed. *Ending some combos leaves Ryu open for attacks. Moves List Normal *Piercing Moon X, X, X, X, X *Shadow Banisher (Throw) X, X, X, X, X (hold when hitting enemy) *Mist Slash X, X, X, X, X, Y *Death’s Gate (LVL2) X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X *Death’s Pillar (LVL3) X, X, X, Forward + X, X, Y *River Styx Drop (LVL3)(Throw) X, X, X, Forward + X, X, Y (hold when hitting enemy) *Demon Procession (LVL2) X, X, X, X, Y, Y, Y *Death’s Chariot (LVL2) X, X, X, Y *Corpse Sweep X, X, Y *Demon’s Jaws X, Y, Y *Round Haze Forward + X, X, X *Reversed Tsunami (LVL3) Forward + X, X, X, X, X *Reversed Waterfall (LVL2) Forward + X, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y *Flying Heads Y, Y *Cries of Ares (LVL2) Y, Y, Y *Serpent’s Curse Hold Y *Underworld Eruption Hold Y with essence *Empire Destroyer Hold Y with maximum essence *Soul Impale Forward + Y *Shadow Banisher (Throw) Forward + Y (hold when hitting enemy) *Hidden Clouds (LVL2)(Throw) Y (during Shadow Banisher) *Death’s Gate (LVL2) X, X (during Hidden Clouds) *Death’s Pillar (LVL3) X, Y (during Hidden Clouds) *River Styx Drop (LVL3)(Throw) X, Y (during Hidden Clouds; hold when hitting enemy) *Demon Strangler (LVL2) Y, Y (during Hidden Clouds) *Hunted Chimera Forward + Y, Y *Returning Wind X (while running) *Ring of Insanity Y (while running) *Graveyard Spin (LVL2) Circle + Y *Massacre Sweep (LVL2) Circle + Y with essence *Extermination Sweep (LVL2) Circle + Y with maximum essence *Futile Resistance X (while blocking) *Darkness of Hades Y (while blocking) *Sacrificial Slice Y (next to downed enemy) *Hidden in Darkness (Throw) Y (next to downed enemy; hold when hitting enemy) *Reverse Wind Left Trigger + any movement In Air *Immense Raven X, X *Blood Rain Y *Flying Sacrifice Y (while jumping towards enemy) *Infinite Sacrifice (Throw) Y (while jumping towards enemy; hold when hitting enemy) *Guillotine Throw (Throw) A + X (while jumping near enemy) *Wind Path A (while jumping near enemy) *Wind Run A + X On Wall *Flying Bird Flip A *Wind of Revenge X or Y *Flying Sacrifice X or Y (while wall running) *Infinite Sacrifice (Throw) X or Y (while wall running; hold when hitting enemy) *Entombed Lightning X (during Flying Bird Flip) *Monstrous Raven Y (during Flying Bird Flip) Aquatic *Aqua Slash X, X (while running on water) *Wave of Judgement Y, Y (while running on water) *Lotus Strike X (at water surface) *Wounds of Poseidon Y (at water surface) *Aquatic Illusion X (underwater) *Sea Serpent Y (underwater) *Calm Water Run A + X (while running on water) *Calm Water Break Left Trigger + A (while running on water) Trivia *This is the first heavy weapon that has a fighting stance, which the heavy weapons usually do not have. The second being Enma's Fang. **It is also the first heavy heavy weapon in the series to have a Flying Swallow-like technique. *If you use the Scythe in Chapter Challenge against Volf in the Chapter you get the weapon, his Scythe looks noticeably bigger. *The air moves Immerse Raven + Blood Rain (X, X, Y) is an effective and "cheap" way to take down large enemies and bosses, as Ryu has many invincibility frames during Blood Rain. *It is one of the three starting weapons in the Ninja Gaiden II Demo along with the Dragon Sword and Falcon's Talons. Coincidentally, these weapons are the ones available in the original Ninja Gaiden 3. *When you fight Volf the second time, he will carry a replica of the scythe since you stole the original from him. *Although the description of the weapon says that the Damascus pattern is nowhere to be seen, once fully upgraded, the Scythe clearly displays the grainy pattern mentioned. However, the description is apparently for the basic weapon, and does say "at present" in reference to the absent pattern. *Unlike traditional scythes, the Eclipse Scythe appears to have a shorter handle, allowing for better use in combat. In addition, the blade of the scythe can be folded towards the handle for compact storage. *In Ninja Gaiden 3 it's one of the few weapons in the game that still uses its Ultimate Technique from the second game (the other being the Kusarigama). Gallery Image:Level 3 Eclipse Scythe.png|Level 3 Eclipse Scythe in Ninja Gaiden 2 Image:Ninja-gaiden-ii-20080507042338392-000.jpg|Ryu reaping the final blow with a fully upgraded Eclipse Scythe File:Eclipse_Scythe.jpg|Level 2 Eclipse Scythe from NG3 Razor's Edge Image:Ng3scythe.jpg|Ryu with the Eclipse Scythe in NG3 Category:Weapons Category:Boss Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Weapons Category:Intact